Swan-Mills First Family Christmas
by EvilRegalBonhamCarter
Summary: It's sooo fluffy! SwanQueen/Swan-Mills family time and I may have made this a Preggers prequel but it can be read on its own. One-Shot


**This was a prompt given to me on Tumblr from noamccool, "Swan-Mills first family Christmas" and I thought why not make this a semi prequel to Preggers. Which I know I need to update and I'm working on it but I've had school and work so the brain hasn't wanted to function in any spare time but an update is in the works I swear. So here's a little sneak peek at the Swan-Mills family earlier in Emma's pregnancy. Hope you enjoy._  
><em>**

**FYI: I do not own OUaT or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, mom, Regina says to be here around four for dinner," Emma spoke into the phone, "we're just spending the morning together just the three of us. Okay, if you want to get technical, it is three point five of us."<p>

"Regina asked me to bring the wine, cranberries, and the appetizer platter. Does she want us to bring anything else?" Snow asked her daughter, already assuming the answer would be a no since Regina had made it quite clear that her cooking was not up to Regina's standards.

"Uh, no I think she has everything else covered. I would ask but that requires going into the kitchen and I've already been kicked out by my wife and son. I guess trying to sample the food as its being made is not a good thing to do, so I'm warming up the couch for you guys," the blonde chuckled but then heard her name being called, "I gotta go mom, I'm being summoned by my wife."

"Okay, sweetheart, have a good morning, and we'll be over there at four."

* * *

><p>"Who were you talking to, dear?" Regina questioned as she found the blonde on the big couch in the living room.<p>

"Just my mom, she was confirming what time to be here and if you wanted her to bring anything else." Regina opened her mouth to say something but was immediately stopped by her wife.

"Don't worry, I told her four was a good time to come over and that she didn't need to bring anything else. I mean it's no secret you don't trust her cooking." Emma stated as she kissed her Queen.

"Mm. I trust her to cook something that tastes awful. Now, make room we're coming to you," The brunette stated as she tapped her wife's feet, "Henry is very excited to open his stocking and his presents. Probably just as excited as you are to eat, I bet you two are hungry."

"Mmmm yes! I can smell the cinnamon rolls, where's the kid, and where's the food?" Emma nearly shouted as her stomach started to growl just as Henry enter the living room with a basket of freshly baked cinnamon rolls and Regina got up to get the hot cocoa that was just about ready.

"Hey kid, help me sit up?" Emma asked Henry.

"Yeah, you want me to push you up or pull you up?"

"Pull, I don't want to think about pushing anything yet."

"Ew." Henry said with a scrunched up face as he moved to the other side of the couch to help pull his blonde mother up.

"Thanks and Merry Christmas." The blonde said as she hugged her son and gave him a peck on the cheek. Just as Regina walked in with the hot chocolate.

Awhile later, after the cinnamon rolls had been eaten, the hot chocolate drank, and the presents had been opened between the three of them. Henry was asleep on the floor and Emma was asleep on the couch with her feet in her wife's lap as Christmas music played softly in the background and the smell of the Christmas dinner wafted through the house. Regina smiled as she looked between the two people she loved, rubbing her wife's feet; _I am the luckiest person in the_ world she thought as she started to doze.

* * *

><p>A few hours later after everyone was rested and the food was almost ready the Charming's showed up again presents were opened as appetizers were snacked on and everyone took a turn feeling the baby kick inside Emma's every growing belly, "Dinner is ready," Regina stated as she came back into the living room, "Henry, can you please set the table?"<p>

"Sure mom."

"I'll help him," David said as he got up and gave his wife a quick peck on the lips and kissed his daughter on her head, and then surprised Regina but pulling her into a hug a kissing her head too.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Not that long after the dinner was devoured and everyone sat around the table, all groaning from being too full, Emma broke the silence while rubbing her belly, "I think the kidlet really enjoyed dinner, I got a kick boxer in there, Henry was the same way."<p>

"Oh, so I should expect to have three people to eat me out of house and home?" Regina smirked, loving how she felt so comfortable with her family, and yes she even included the Charming's as family.

Later that night, after the Charming's had gone home, and Henry was asleep in bed, Emma and Regina were curled up on the couch in front of the fire, "Well, I think the first Swan-Mills family Christmas was a success."

"Mmmm," Emma hummed her agreement as she rubbed her belly as she whispered, "the kidlet finally calmed down, I think they are finally asleep."

"And whispering will keep them that way?" Regina chuckled.

"Yes, because my blatter has taken enough of a beating today, I want to enjoy this moment without the need to pee."

"Whatever you say, dear, how about we go to bed though, since the fire is dying."

"M'kay, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review.<strong>


End file.
